Vehicle flags, commonly referred to as car flags, are a great way to show spirit, pride and support for various organizations. A car flag typically includes a flag supported on a mast that is removably connected to a vertically movable side window of a motor vehicle. A window mount having an inverted U-shaped clip seats over the top edge of the window and the mast is connected to the window mount.
Car flags are most commonly seen while travelling to an athletic event and at tailgates, such as those regularly attended at college and professional football games. However, recently, car flags have been employed in conjunction with motor vehicles for promoting sales and or rentals, as for example, in car lots, for distinguishing one's car from others in parking lots, and for indicating patriotism, national origin, etc. as usually displayed on slow moving vehicles in motorcades and parades.
While such car flags are easily recognizable during the day, they are relatively ineffective after dark or in low light conditions. As such, the usable time of the car flag is limited to daylight hours. Furthermore, significant bending and torsional moments may be generated by external wind forces exerted on the mast and the flag when the vehicle travels at normal travelling speeds. In order to withstand the rigors of normal travel speeds, the mast is constructed from a solid material having sufficient flexibility to withstand such wind forces and the mast is rigidly connected to the window mount.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with development efforts in the field of vehicle flags.